


I Just Can't Seem to Face Living Without You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Niall is in a phone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You called me three times?” Louis laughs with his eyebrows up in question.<br/>“I was worried.” Harry pulls out his yellow pen he uses to write absolutely everything that is not being handed into mark including the short love notes he leaves in Louis’s bag sometimes. They usually go something like ’the only thing bigger than your dick is your heart’ to which Louis replies something like ‘the only thing that sucks more than your jokes is your mouth’, Louis complains every time he brings it out “Oh God, not the banana pen!” even though he is the one that bought the set of twenty different pen colours because he promised he would if Harry let Louis cook him a meal. He also bought him a candle set when it didn’t turn out.<br/>“Okay Mr. you’re not late.”</p>
<p>My prompt was: hl uni au where they get locked in a student union/library something (obvi w/ food and stuffs) over a weekend (winter break or smth) - cue shenanigans</p>
<p>The title is from Dannemora Banks by Conor Coughlan</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Can't Seem to Face Living Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louisgoddamntomlinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisgoddamntomlinson/gifts).



“Hi Harry.” Louis crashes his books down, startling Harry away from his phone that he was just staring at, watching the time tick past the hour that Louis said he would be here at. Harry is about to tell him off for being late, however, Louis, with his heavy breath and wet hair, continues. “I’m sorry I’m late babe. Coach kept us twenty minutes because we were a minute late out of the dressing rooms.” He puts his bag down beside his chair and shakes his hair out of his eyes sending splashes of water against Harry’s cheek. Finally he sits down smiling to his eyes.

“You’re not late.” Harry wipes away at the water on his face. 

“You’re right curly, a queen is never late; everyone else is simply early.” Louis leans over the table and tugs at a loose curl to hook it over Harry’s ear while pressing his lips against Harry’s.

Louis tucks in his chair behind him across from Harry as he takes his seat. “Did you know that Sunday is named after the Sun?” Louis musing as he tugs his backpack off his back. Of course Harry knows this because Harry was the one who told Louis last week while he was reading his astronomy text book and Louis was googling how tell your boyfriend he looks like a pirate. Louis doesn’t wait for a response anyway so harry doesn’t bother, instead Louis takes his phone out of his bag where it hid the entirety of football practice. Apparently his coach was not happy when Louis spent his time off the field on the bench texting Harry ‘No Harry, no amount of puppy dog eyes or dicks will get me to sneak off to the change rooms to send back a similar one back.’ Coach complained that he should have been watching the other players to learn from their numerous mistakes. “You called me three times?” Louis laughs with his eyebrows up in question.

“I was worried.” Harry pulls out his yellow pen he uses to write absolutely everything that is not being handed into mark including the short love notes he leaves in Louis’s bag sometimes. They usually go something like ’the only thing bigger than your dick is your heart’ to which Louis replies something like ‘the only thing that sucks more than your jokes is your mouth’, Louis complains every time he brings it out “Oh God, not the banana pen!” even though he is the one that bought the set of twenty different pen colours because he promised he would if Harry let Louis cook him a meal. He also bought him a candle set when it didn’t turn out.

“Okay Mr. you’re not late.” Louis shutter sound goes off, knitting Harry’s eye brows together and eyes up from where he was flipping through his history textbook. “Nice.” Louis flips his phone to show Harry, who blushes at the bright screen that reveals a glassy eyed Harry with his yellow pen in his mouth. “Your pen is a mess.”

“Shh, that’s not nice.” Harry examines the pen in his hand, bite marks having bent the end into a pathetic shape of a ‘J’. Harry loves his pen and he knows Louis does too. Harry’s eyebrows furrow further together until he snaps his head back up. “It’s just been loved. We should start studying.” Harry’s books are frozen open. Not only was Louis later then when he stated, but Harry had arrived early making sure to save an isolated table in the back and to have time to organize his notes and set out Louis his tea.

“Don’t you think we should catch up first Haz? It’s been a while. How have you been?” Louis’s books lie still in his backpack. He kicks his legs up to lie on top of Harry’s knees underneath the table.

“Lou, it’s been a few hours.” Harry huffs but doesn’t return to his books, instead he rests his elbows over his notes and leans as far forward as he can manage.

“A lot could have happened Harold. I scored three goals in scrimmage today.” Louis grabs Harry’s notes from under his elbows and starts writing on the sides of his pages in the margins.

“Congratulations.” Harry mumbles through a smile.

“No, congratulations to you! Look at you and your knowledge and understanding of the football game. You actually knew that a goal was a good thing.” Louis returns Harry’s notes to underneath his elbows after lifting both arms up separately to slowly slide his papers to their previous position. Louis sips his tea with his eyes glued to Harry’s, smirking against his cup. “Not bad Harry.”

Harry smiles too big for his face. “Thank you.” He knows the tea is cold by now and he was certain he put in more milk then what Louis prefers. “I’m going to study for a bit now.” He keeps eye contact with Louis while he continues to sip at his tea, until slowly dropping his gaze to his books.

Harry continues to read and Louis eventually opens a book whether or not he actually reads it, Harry is unsure of because he keeps glancing up to Harry ever so often, he laughs short and then returns his eyes to his book.

Louis starts to sway his feet from side to side while still resting on Harry’s thighs causing Harry’s legs to follow. Harry attempts to ground his feet to the floor and hold his legs steady under him. Louis, of course, sways harder.

“Louis.” Harry breathes out on a sigh, at the same time pulling his legs back so Louis’s feet fall to the ground. Harry averts his eyes from Louis’s pout. 

"Harry, I can't concentrate on this stuff." Louis huffs and closes his book in front of him.

"Well we'll go back to my place soon, stop fidgeting. Just let me finish this chapter." Harry has barely got through a paragraph since Louis got here.

"You're still cooking for me tonight right?"

"Yes yes." Harry spent the entire day looking through recipes but ultimately decided on a simple fajita, it’s what they usually have because it’s Harry’s best dish as far as he has heard from Louis. Louis reaches his feet across the table to play with Harry's, again, but can’t quite reach all the way, so ends up poking and kicking Harry's feet while sliding lower down in his chair. 

Harry huffs a laugh into his books. He’s almost surprised Louis is still on his chair at all. At Louis's breath out, Harry reaches his feet out for Louis's easy reach. Louis rests his converse on top of Harry's while Harry continues laughing into his book. It isn't long before he starts tapping away. He's going to ask. Harry knows it. "Louis-"

"Harry, just quick in the bathroom." Louis throws his arms across the table knocking the outsides of Harry’s arms.

Harry smirks as if he hadn't already made the decision to go. If it will get Louis to chill for a few minutes so harry can finish his book, he will gladly blow Louis in the bathroom. He gets up and walks towards the toilets. Louis, of course, follows behind until reaching a suitable distance to jump on Harry’s back, giggling when Harry nearly falls face forward. “Shush” 

Once reaching the doors, Louis pushes Harry back towards the one stalled bathroom. Harry bends down to set Louis on the counter once they are through the doors. He turns to face Louis, both struck with a full-toothed grin. “You’re a shit.” Harry grips Louis thighs and presses his lips against Louis’s. 

They knock teeth, having both gone into the kiss still smiling. With their lips still trying to compose themselves, Louis spreads his legs on either side of Harry’s hips and pulls him in by his waist to settle between his thighs. 

Harry slowly rocks his hips forward for a small amount of friction that Louis bucks his hips into. Since Harry isn’t going for it, and they just continue to try and kiss with an insufficient amount of contact, Louis unzips his jeans and pushes at Harry so he can fully get them off but pulls back at Harry’s shirt immediately to reattach their lips. 

Harry smirks into Louis mouth still not moving his hands any closer to Louis’s crotch, just rubbing circles in the insides of his bare thighs and circling his cock against Louis. Louis wines into Harry mouth. “Let go of my lips then.” Louis pulls away immediately at that. Harry giggles and then slowly starts to palm Louis in his boxers. 

“I’m already fucking hard Harold.” At that Harry pulls Louis’s band t-shirt over his head and pulls his boxers down to his ankles leaving Louis to kick them off himself. Harry kisses Louis again and then kisses him down to his chin and to his neck. Harry can feel his impatience in his pulse. He presses soft kisses all down his chest and on his stomach only stopping slightly above Louis hard cock resting on his stomach. Louis breathes roughly when Harry takes Louis’s cock in his mouth not stopping until hitting his nose against the skin on Louis stomach. 

“Fuck Haz.” Harry rubs his hands over Louis’s bare thighs while starting to bob his head in a slow rhythm. “Faster.” On Louis’s request Harry speeds his head. Louis cards his fingers through Harry’s curls as his breathing gets heavier with ever motion. “Shi- shit.” 

Harry’s mouth detaches for a split second before sucking only on the tip of Louis’s cock. Harry digs his grip into Louis’s thighs so Louis turns his gaze from the ceiling to Harry’s eyes. They lock eyes, Harry’s completely glaze over and Louis’s nearly shut. 

Harry’s lips leave contact to lick his tongue over Louis’s tip over and over. Still using as much time as possible to look at Louis’s opened mouth and curtained eyes. “Harry.” Louis’s breathes assuming to mean he is close. Harry closes his mouth over the top and squeezes his hand at the base of Louis’s cock. 

Louis’s hand pulling at Harry’s hair makes taking Louis any farther a bit more difficult, until Louis’s hips sporadically thrust forward into Harry’s mouth. Harry is moaning around Louis as they find a rhythm together. A few more thrusts and Louis is coming in Harry’s mouth and shouting his name and pulling harder on his hair. Harry swallows bobbing twice before removing his mouth making sure to take all Louis’s come off with him. 

Louis’s hands slide from Harry’s hair to around his neck as Harry stands up straight. Louis, still hazy and coming down from his orgasm, sticks his hands into Harry’s pants to find him already hard. “Nice.” Louis smiles while wrapping his hands around Harry’s dick. Harry quickly undoes his jeans to allow Louis better access as he begins getting Harry off. Harry grabs around Louis head for a kiss which turns into him just panting against Louis’s mouth. Louis’s hands continue to get faster with every tug. 

“Louis.” Harry’s eyes flicker between Louis eyes and mouth. “Lou, you better not get come on these pants.” Louis giggles as he shimmies Harry’s jeans down farther. Louis kneels on both his knees and takes Harry’s cock into his mouth. 

“You do it.”Louis pulls at Harry’s ass with his fingers spread wide. Harry fucks immediately into Louis mouth. No background noise, only the sounds of Louis’s mouth against Harry’s skin and Harry’s moans to match. It doesn’t take long for Harry to moan Louis’s name while reaching his orgasm. “Fuck.” Harry bends to catch come slipping down Louis chin, catching the bottom of this chin with his index finger to bring him to standing position to lick at the left over and then lick into Louis’s mouth. Eventually this turns into a kiss until they start giggling into each other’s mouths. 

“Okay.” Harry separates to pull his pants back around his hips to which Louis follows soon after. “You good?”

“Mhm.” Louis smiles soft, “You good?”

“Good. Can I finish my chapter now?”

“Harry! That was suppose to make you realize you want to make me come at least three more times tonight so we should leave now to get started.” Louis slumps his head on Harry’s shoulder after placing his shirt back on.

“I do and I will. I need to finish this chapter though.” Harry grasps Louis hands and tugs him towards the door. “Ten more pages then I’ll take you home and make you dinner and dessert.” Winking, Harry turns towards the door, missing Louis’s eye roll. Louis runs straight into Harry’s back as the  
door closes behind them. “Ow, what the hell?”

“What the fuck.” Louis mumbles against Harry’s shoulder blades. Louis pushes his head back from on Harry’s shirt to open his eyes to a lightless library. Harry is still frozen, trying to get his eyes to adjust. “Haz, I have got this.” Louis steps in front of Harry in what Harry imagines to be somewhat of a protective stance. 

“What exactly is this?”

“Calm Harry, I will protect us.” Louis drags Harry’s shoulders down to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck and into his hair and around his waist so Harry is slumped over leaning on Louis. Louis continues forward, dragging Harry behind him.

“Ow, Fuck.” Harry pushes Louis off to grab at his stinging leg that rammed into a book shelf in failure of Louis’s protection. Louis’s hands fall to Harry’s hips. “Louis!” Louis just giggles and tries to wind himself around to face Harry but follows Harry into the bookshelf and falls to the ground with his grip still on Harry’s hips so Harry follows him to the ground with his arms still gripping his leg. “Louis.” Louis starts to laugh hysterically and rolls over on the ground until he is above Harry.

“Whoops.” Louis pushes his hands at the floor on both sides of Harry’s head to properly look at Harry. Harry can tell he is smirking. The only light they have is from the street lights coming in through the west wall of windows. However, that light is shadowed by the book shelf in the way. But Harry can tell.

Harry squishes his lips together. Louis would be able to tell if he started smiling. Louis can probably tell he is trying not to smile. “Will you get off me then?”

“Hmm.” Louis snickers into Harry’s neck. “If you really wanted me to,” Louis starts biting, “you would do it yourself.”

“Wise guy, huh?” Harry grabs at the pockets of his jeans.  
“What time is it?” His phone blinds his eyes in contrast against the dark room. “The library doesn’t close until nine.” Harry unlocks his phone to check if the time is in the right zone in case Louis had changed it so he could get more money on Sims. No such luck.

“What time is it now?” Louis pushes himself off Harry’s chest to bracket Harry’s hips with his thighs. 

“7:20.” 

“Ah, yes, seven on weekends.” Louis states off hand. Of course it closes early on Friday, Harry knew that. It was how he caught Niall when he said he was at the library two Fridays ago when he was actually at the pub. 

“Louis!”

“Harry!” Louis still finds something hilarious.

“I forgot!”

“Shame” Louis giggles and flops back down so his mouth is against Harry’s ear.

“You remembered.” Harry pushes in at Louis’s waist so he is squirming on top of him. 

“I didn’t know how late it was, or I would have added that to my list of things to get you to leave with me.” Of course Louis would have no idea how late it was because he was kept late at practice. And of course Louis would not randomly bring up the closing time in conversation.

“Will you stand up?”

Louis raises his chest back up to straddle Harry. He pauses smirking for a moment before straightening his legs. He reaches his hands once he’s reached full balance to grab Harry’s hands to lift him up. Neither letting go when Harry’s to his full height towering over Louis and standing toe to toe.

“Oh no, Louis gets his way again.” Harry smiles, his breathe hitting Louis forehead. Harry follows as Louis begins to sway in his spot. 

“What? You’re gunna fuck me against a bookshelf?” Louis bucked his hips forward into Harry’s, making crotch on crotch contact while still swaying in perfect rhythm.

“No Louis, I meant leaving the library.” Harry starts to turn Louis and himself around in a circle, so they are closer to mimicking dancing.

“Your dresser will do.” Louis looks down in between him and Harry and carefully places his feet over Harry’s and wraps his arm around his neck to feel more grounded. It instantly reminds Harry of Louis’s moms wedding night. Louis danced on Harry’s toes the entire night even though he can probably dance better then Harry himself. 

“I have a nice dresser.”

“You do.” Louis giggles against Harry’s cheat, tickling his bare skin poking out of his collar.

“I hope it will still be as nice tomorrow.” Harry starts twirling towards the direction of their table. 

“Doubtful Harry.” Harry, of course, bumps into many obstacles until Louis hops off of his toes and slips his hands around Harry’s waist under his jumper. “Careful.” Louis easily guides them back to the table and they quickly pick up their books and use the lights to guide them back to the entrance. 

“Mr. Styles.” Louis slightly sings in a mocking tone while pushing on the doors to exit.

“Mr. Tomlinson.”

“The doors do not appear to be open.” Louis turns to face Harry again, looking as if he is doing his utmost best not to laugh.

“Louis stops fucking about.” Harry pulls his and Louis’s backpacks from off the ground where he tossed them to search for his charger that he did not find. He walks a few steps towards Louis to meet him next to the doors.

“Mr. Styles, I’m serious.” 

“Don’t be.” Harry joins Louis in uselessly pushing at the door handles which quickly turns to thrashing at the door handles. 

“Louis-“

“Nope. This is your fault, we should have left when I said so.” Louis turns to face Harry and holds his finger in front of Harry's mouth.

“If you weren’t so insistent that I give you head in the bathroom, we would have left when they cleared everyone else out of here.” 

“Maybe if you had made me come earlier, we would have been able to leave earlier.”

“Excuse me?” Harry deadpans as Louis bursts into giggles.

“You’re a tease.” Louis pulls around Harry waist.

“And you’re a doorknob.”

“And we’re still locked in here.” Louis catches Harry as he slumps against his chest. 

“I don’t want to be locked in.” Harry’s body shakes against Louis’s as Louis continues to laugh with his entire body.

“I know.”

“Fix it.”

“You fix it.”

“No you.”

“Okay.”

Harry sighs. “Oh, you and your empty promises.” Harry pats at Louis’s hip.

“I assure you, I have no idea what you’re referring to.” Louis pinches Harry’s hip. “Stay here.” He lifts Harry to stand on his own weight and he is gone. Harry slumps against the wall and onto the floor before grabbing out his phone. He’s not sure how Louis plans on getting them out of the library but de doesn’t trust him so he quickly dials Niall’s number. Before he can hear Niall, Harry hears the loud background noise of a bar and he knows he is wasted. “Harry!”

“Niall mate.” Harry sighs, he's no help if he is out at a party.

“Can’t believe you kicked me out of our fucking room mate.” Every word is a jumbled mess under his thick accent and drunken slur. “It’s not even eight, and you guys are already tired eh?” Harry can hear through the line Niall is chugging another beer.

“Niall no.” 

“Shit, are you pregnant?”

“Niall no.”

“You didn’t knock a wall down did you?”

“No.”

“You fucking animals, fuck.” And the phone cuts out. Harry tries not to smile at the asshole. He chucks his phone back into his back pocket at the moment before Louis calls his name.

“Hazza!”

“Yes Louis.” Harry stands on his feet already heading towards the direction of Louis’s voice.

“Follow my voice.” 

“Okay, you’ll have to keep speaking then.” Harry giggles.

Instead Louis begins singing, “O holy night, the stars are brightly shining.” Harry holds on to his stomach from giggling. It’s Louis joking voice, but Harry still loves to hear him sing. “This is the night…” Louis voice fades off but he can tell he is close from the close sound and his now present sounds of breath. “Okay close your eyes.” Louis says through a smile. Harry closes his eyes even though it’s getting darker as he moves away from the window. “Are they closed?” Louis whispers in Harry ear. Harry giggles as he nods. Louis takes his hand and guides him a few steps farther. “Okay,” back in Harry’s ear, “open.” Harry’s smile widens before his eyes open. And when they open, he finds a lovely display of candles and a towel surrounded with a small fort of tables.

“Is that your football towel?” Harry steps forward into the display of sweat he's sure.

“It’s my spare.” Louis hooks his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

“And my candles?” Obviously lit from the lighter Louis keeps in his bag. Harry angles his head to the side Louis is leaning on.

“Yeah, why do you have candles in your bag?” Louis moves from behind Harry to beside him. It's not an unusual thing for Harry to have candles and Harry knows Louis is only teasing. 

“I just bought them today.” Harry turns to face Louis who he finds digging around in his football bag.

“Protein bar Styles?” Louis offers his palms out to Harry with a bright wrapper sitting on them. Harry lifts the edges of his mouth and eyebrows in question. “Coach passed them out today. I told him my boyfriend was cooking for me tonight so I didn’t need any. He gave me two.”

“Thanks.” Harry takes the bar from Louis’s hands and takes a small bite once unwrapped. 

“Almost as good as one of your home cooked meals?” Louis asks with a sour face, as if he is completely aware of the horrid flavor he caused Harry to taste.

“No, that’s bloody disgusting, but you’re sweet enough.” Harry shuffles his feet against Louis’s.

“No Styles, you’re bloody disgusting.” Louis pulls at Harry’s waist to gently push him down to the clean towel until he’s lying under Louis. Harry is still attempting to chew the protein bar when he pulls Louis’s neck closer to him. “You better not put your tongue in my mouth.” Louis moves his legs to either side of Harry for leverage to push away.

“What happened to your protein bar?” Harry loosens his grip but keeps his hands draped around Louis’s neck.

“It’s right there.” Louis points to his half opened bag lying next to the towel with his protein bar sitting untouched on top of it. “Want me to eat it off your stomach?”

“We are in a library.” Harry fakes a scandalized look on his face.

“Yeah the same one you just blew me in.”

“There are cameras here.” Louis moves his eyes away from Harry’s to find these cameras, Harry takes this moment of distraction to flip them around so Harry is hovering over Louis. Harry lowers himself to lick his tongue in Louis’s mouth. “You taste good.” Harry hums around Louis’s lips.

“And you taste like shit.” Louis giggles around Harry’s tongue.

“So we are not getting out of here then?” Harry leans back to separate their lips a few inches apart.

“Don’t you think that it be awfully romantic? To be trapped in here for a night?”

“Do you mean just like we are?”

“Exactly.” Harry smiles simply at that. He moves off of Louis into the space beside of him and grabs Louis’s arm around his neck. “Tell me a story.” Louis pulls Harry in and tangles up their legs.

“What kind of story?”

“A real one.”

“Let me think.” Harry taps at Louis’s stomach thinking up a good story. Of course, Harry goes with the classic, coincidently his favourite. “Okay, once upon a time,” Harry starts, “there was a beautiful prince, and when I say beautiful, I mean drop dead, gag me with a spoon, sun and moon, beautiful. He had deep blue eyes. 

“One day the prince made the decision to higher his education and went off to university to study lying for a living. He studies really really hard.” With Harry’s head against Louis’s shoulder, he can feel him laugh. “And he keeps busy with his football scholarship. Speaking of fit, he has really nice legs.” Louis giggles and squeezed Harry’s thigh between his own.

“Suddenly two years of this education pass and he is at the beginning of the third year of his university life. Background information, the prince, like many others, takes regular trips to the toilet, specifically in his dorm, take note this is important. One night, he was taking one of these trips to the toilet, when a shy, awkward equally beautiful but younger, freshman prince came waltzing into the toilet, tipsy on his sister’s champagne that she had brought to his dorm to celebrate the young prince going off to uni. For some reason the naive young prince decided to take the urinal right beside the old prince.” Louis smacks Harry in the side. “Older Prince.” 

Harry could feel Louis’s teeth graze his neck. “One glance at the beautiful older prince has the freshman blushy and giggly and next thing he knows his dick goes out of control and his pee is on Prince Louis.” Louis is giggling softly next to Harry’s ear. Harry turns his face into Louis hair “Oops!” He half whispers half giggles. “Prince Louis turns to the young prince, he recognizes him from around the dorms of course, and somehow the older prince ignores the pee on his leg for a moment and says to Prince Harry...”

“Hi.” Louis mouths into Harry’s hair.

Harry cackles into Louis’s touch. “Then they had sex and lived happily ever after.”

“Is that how it happened?” Louis shuffles back to look at Harry’s face.

“That’s how the young prince remembers it.” Harry kisses him on his forehead and pulls him back snug against his side.  
“Your turn.”

Louis barely takes a moment to think before opening his mouth. “One time the young prince told a joke and no one laughed, the end.”

“I like that one.”

“You do?” Louis laughs giddily. 

“No, tell me about the time you told your mom about me.”

“You like that one don’t you.”

“Mhm.” Harry curls into Louis neck and wraps his arms around his waist.

“It was a dark and stormy night.” Louis begins in a low-thick tone.

“Louis don’t fuck about.”

“It was an extremely average Tuesday evening, the beautiful prince, as you so eloquently put it, was waiting for the little turds arrival to his room, but the turd said he would be late, so I decided to call on my mother. Of course she needed to know how her bear was doing.

Harry can feel Louis’s crinkly eyes against his forehead. “I told her I was splendid, yes, I used the word splendid, she knew, and instead of playing it cool, I went off about this boy, the turd. I said I was going to bring him home for Christmas break.” Louis buds his chin on Harry. “She wanted to know your favourite meal and she was appalled when I didn’t know. I said I would have time to ask.” Harry remembers that night, he opened Louis door. ‘What is your favourite thing to eat’ was the first thing out of Louis’s mouth. Harry thought Louis was about to cook for him. 

“She said ‘Louis tell me how he looks’ I told her to picture Susan Boyles but curlier. ‘Louis please’ she begged, I said ‘a mop mom, a mop of curls, brown curls and green eyes. He’s tall and has craters for dimples and nice lips and four nipples and a thick cock.” Louis cups his Harry’s crotch. Harry giggles and swerves his hips still in Louis’s hold.

“Need I go on?” Louis continues, “She said ‘but what about his heart?’ That is what she said to me, your heart.” Louis pokes at Harry’s chest cueing more giggles. “Oh that boy, I said. He is so weird, really bad jokes, likes bananas too much, likes me too much. Kind. I said, ‘mom, he is so nice and he makes me laugh. Likes black and white photography, cooks for me and he always wears socks, that weird one. He does yoga and he listens. He listens with every inch of his attention, opposite of me, eh. He doesn’t give a shit what anyone thinks about him and he loves babies and I think I’m going to marry him one day.’ A month and I knew. 

“How naive was I then, of course I’m going to marry you.” He presses his lips to Harry’s forehead. “What’s his name, she asked me. ‘Harry Styles’.” Louis barely whispers. “I look forward to meeting Harry, she said. I warned her though ‘he’s weird mom, he’s so fucking weird. And that’s when she said screw the Christmas break, ‘I’m coming to see this boy you’re in love with.’ And then she walked in on us that weekend, you remember?”

“I do, course I do. You were the one with pants on. Still can’t believe you tossed me off the bed.”

“Tossed his awfully harsh Harold. A light tap more like it.”

“In your world maybe.”

“In my world.”

“Maybe in ours.”

“Okay curly. Okay another one.” And they continue. Both switching between storyteller and not. Harry tells about the time he told his mom, ‘you know that boy we saw the day you dropped me off, the one I said was really handsome?’ And Louis tells Harry about the time they both skipped class to watch Love Actually in their PJs. Harry then talks about the house they are going to buy and Louis comments on the three kids they will raise. Eventually they are both speaking in hums and eventually they fall asleep to continue dreaming about being old. Still on Louis’s towel, the candles having all blown out by themselves. 

Harry wakes up with Louis’s chest pressed against his back and arms around his waist and head resting on his shoulder. The moment he stirs, Louis’s arms tighten and his breath staggers. “Haz, tell me another story.” Louis horse morning voice tickles at Harry’s ear. 

“Is it the one about us getting out of here without anyone finding us first?” Harry notices the grovel in his own voice. The light pours through from the wall of windows, signaling morning, and Harry notices the library lights have turned on as well, signaling that someone else is in here. Harry twists his body around to face Louis. 

“The one about you taking me home to cook me dinner at eight in the morning.” Louis tightens his arms. “And dessert.” Harry can hear the roll in Louis’s eyes. Harry gets up from his spot and quickly does up the candles in his bag and leaves Louis to fix up his clean towel. 

Harry grabs around Louis’s neck and pulls him closer. “Let’s go.” Harry turns towards the direction of the doors. 

“Wait,” Louis pulls back, “there is a back door out this way.” Louis steers Harry to the back corner. Eventually the door falls into Harry’s sight. It opens with ease when Louis pulls out of Harry’s hold to open the door for him. 

“I did not know there was an exit back out here.” Harry twirls out of the door finally free from the library. Louis immediately grabs Harry’s hand once he has let go of the door. 

“Goes to show, all that time you spend in there is awfully useless.” Louis bumps his shoulder into Harry’s causing him to stumble away from Louis’s hold turning him into a mess of giggles. 

“You don’t think it was open last night hey?” Harry ponders on their walk back to Harry’s room. Louis’ laughs silently. He takes his hand out of Harry’s to sling his arm around Harry’s waist and pulls him in closer. “We’ll never know Harold.” 


End file.
